Você devia me ver dançar a polca
by Dana Norram
Summary: Remus Lupin não planejou se apaixonar por Sirius Black. Simplesmente aconteceu. // SLASH // SiriusxRemus // ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence e você não faz idéia de quanto eu lamento por isso.

**Aviso: **Esta fanfic contém SLASH, também conhecido como _"dois garotos se agarrando sem a menor vergonha na cara"_. Não gosta? Dê o fora daqui e não canse a minha beleza com comentários mal-educados. Sirius e Remus podem até se abraçar como irmãos que eu gosto de incesto mesmo. xD

* * *

**Você devia me ver dançar a polca ¹  
**por Dana Norram

* * *

Remus Lupin não planejou se interessar por Sirius Black. Simplesmente aconteceu. 

A princípio, ele não entendeu bem o que estava se passando. E acabou colocando na proximidade da Lua Cheia a culpa pelo incômodo frio na barriga que sentiu diante de um largo sorriso que lhe foi dado pelo amigo na hora do café da manhã. Entretanto, algum tempo depois, começou a ficar difícil negar que cada ação de Sirius lhe provocava uma potencialmente problemática _reação_.

Veja bem, não era nada fácil aceitar o fato de que se estava a fim de um amigo. _Especialmente _se o amigo em questão for do mesmo sexo que você. Ser um lobisomem já era complicado o bastante. Foi com esse argumento, aliás, que Remus justificou sua falta de interesse pelo sexo oposto até completar 16 anos. Porque estudar e ter amigos era muito mais do que ele poderia esperar sendo _o que_ ele era. Quem poderia culpá-lo por não arranjar uma namorada? Ninguém, afinal, esperaria que ele tivesse intenção de casar e ter filhos que pudessem herdar sua maldição, certo? Certo.

Portanto, Remus nunca tinha se preocupado com o fato de não nutrir interesse amoroso por garotas. Ele nunca imaginou que o problema era que ele preferia _caras_.

Na verdade, não começou com Sirius. A primeira vez que Remus reparou que havia algo de errado foi durante uma ronda por Hogwarts à noite, quando ele e Lily surpreenderam dois quintoanistas da sonserina num acalorado momento em uma sala vazia.

Dois _garotos_.

Lily ficou tão vermelha quanto os próprios cabelos e começou a balbuciar e olhar para o chão, sem saber como reagir. E Remus, solícito, lhe disse para esperar do lado de fora enquanto ele mesmo passaria um sermão no 'casal'.

Foi bastante constrangedor esperar que os dois fechassem as vestes antes de mandá-los embora. Perceber que o mais alto lhe mediu de cima abaixo como se ele fosse uma tentadora mercadoria em oferta, também. Mas nada tão perturbador quanto a sensação de que _aquilo_ tinha lhe lisonjeado muito mais do que insultado.

Depois disso, descobrir que Sirius Black era o cara mais bonito da face da Terra não demorou muito. Não era como se Remus nunca tivesse _reparado_. Entenda, Sirius _sempre_ estivera ali. Sorrindo daquele jeito que faria qualquer um se derreter, fazendo piadas, tirando a camisa quando achava que estava quente demais. Andando para lá e para cá vestindo apenas uma mísera toalha enrolada na cintura, enquanto procurava por suas roupas espalhadas pelo dormitório.

Meses antes, qualquer um desses atos não provocaria reações problemáticas em Remus Lupin. Na pior das hipóteses, ele apenas diria para Sirius murchar o sorriso antes que desse um mal-jeito no rosto, ergueria as sobrancelhas ao ouvir uma de suas piadas sem graça e falaria que um certo cão estava precisando de urgentemente tomar um banho num dia quente qualquer. E, por falar em banhos, meses atrás, caso Remus visse Sirius só de toalha perambulando pelo quarto, apenas reclamaria por ele estar pingando água no carpete ou faria algum comentário sobre como o amigo era desorganizado com as próprias coisas.

Meses antes, Remus não ficaria com a boca seca diante de Sirius. Não perderia seu tão persuasivo dom da fala com o amigo por perto e, definitivamente, _não_ precisaria de uma ducha fria no instante seguinte ao que Sirius saía do banho só de toalha.

Agora, se Remus fosse procurar pelo foco de disseminação do problema, curiosamente colocaria a culpa em James Potter. Sim, porque James estava cada vez mais louco por Lily Evans, perseguindo a garota em todos os cantos de Hogwarts para lhe fazer propostas e juras de amor eterno. Ao que Sirius, por sua vez, passado daquela fase de zoar James por este estar apaixonado, como um bom amigo simplesmente saíra de seu caminho. Deixou que James cuidasse dos próprios problemas e chegou à _brilhante_ conclusão de que também devia se amarrar em alguém. E Remus descobriu um lado seu que até então lhe era totalmente desconhecido.

Ele era _ciumento_. E, sendo ciumento, Remus logo estava torcendo o nariz para qualquer garota por quem Sirius demonstrasse o mais remoto interesse. Torcendo o nariz _e_ colocando defeitos onde não havia nenhum. A primeira vez que agiu assim, aliás, dizendo que a _fulana_ loira da Corvinal devia usar algum tipo de feitiço para alisar os cabelos, lhe valeu um olhar arregalado de James e Peter, que sorriram nervosamente em resposta antes de mudarem rapidinho de assunto.

As coisas ficaram um pouquinho mais graves quando Sirius começou a tentar apresentar suas namoradas aos outros marotos. Enquanto James meramente comparava as meninas com Lily (sempre chegando à conclusão de que _nenhuma_ se igualava a ela) e Peter não parava de olhar para os atributos físicos das mesmas, Remus fingia uma mal-disfarçada _e_ irritante indiferença.

Indiferença esta que não passou desapercebida por Sirius.

A primeira briga foi porque Sirius achou que Remus tinha, na verdade, _gostado_ da lufa-lufa morena, _"porque quem desdenha quer comprar",_ e, em resposta, Remus teve um sumário ataque de risos que durou uns bons cinco minutos.

A segunda foi porque Remus fez a tal loira da Corvinal _escrever linhas _em detenção por ele ter pegado ela e Sirius aos beijos no corredor do sétimo andar. Sirius — depois de limpar toda a sala de troféus sem ajuda de magia — foi perguntar para Remus qual era o problema com ele, e Remus lhe respondeu que ele não tinha culpa de ter um amigo tão irresponsável quanto Sirius.

Depois disso, os dois ficaram algum tempo sem se falar. Duas semanas e três dias para ser preciso. James e Peter tiveram que _sapatear_ para lidar com os amigos sem parecer que estavam tomando partido de um ou do outro. E conseguiram se virar muito bem, até Peter ficar de saco cheio e dizer que Remus e Sirius pareciam um casal de velhos brigados e que só faltava começarem a mandar recados através dele e de James. E, embora o comentário tenha tido seu o lado constrangedor (afinal, Peter escolhera o meio do café da manhã no grande salão para expor sua opinião sincera a respeito da briga), serviu para apaguizar os ânimos entre Sirius e Remus — sobretudo porque agora eles tinham em comum o fato de quererem proporcionar a Peter uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

E talvez, talvez, Remus tivesse conseguido passar por sua fase "Sirius Black" — porque aquilo _precisava_ ser só uma fase — se não fosse pelo tal baile de inverno.

Hogwarts não costumava fazer bailes de final de ano porque a maioria de seus estudantes preferia passar esse tempo com a família, mas, de vez em quando, se houvesse uma quantidade significativa de interessados, realizava-se um para quebrar a rotina.

James passou a perseguir Lily onde quer que ela fosse, a segui-la como uma sombra, até que conseguiu convencê-la a aceitar seu convite. Peter chamou uma grifinória do quarto ano com quem ele costumava trocar acenos tímidos durante os jantares. E, para a grande surpresa de Remus, Sirius entrou em pânico diante da perspectiva de chamar alguém para o baile.

Ninguém entendeu. _Qual era o problema com o grande Sirius-Eu-Rio-Na-Cara-do-Perigo-Black? _Era de se esperar que ele tivesse pelo menos uma dúzia de pretendentes para levar e que, se fosse para haver algum problema na situação, este seria no máximo o de ter escolher para qual delas ele daria o braço.

Mas não era isso, e Remus não conseguiu pensar em nada que jogasse alguma luz sobre o caso. E _aquilo_ ele não admitiria. Porque não era justo ele passar _seis anos _observando Sirius Black para não ser capaz de descobrir o que tanto atormentava o amigo. Óbvio que ele preferia que Sirius não fosse a baile nenhum para ficar se esfregando com alguma garota num lugar onde Remus não pudesse lhe dar detenções, mas vê-lo amuado pelos cantos não era muito melhor.

"Você vai me dizer que bicho te mordeu ou vou ter de amarrá-lo para arrancar sua confissão à força?" Perguntou Remus de supetão quando estavam apenas os dois no dormitório na segunda-feira antes do baile, que aconteceria no sábado.

Sirius ergueu uma bem-desenhada sobrancelha negra e fitou Remus com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

"Eu sempre desconfiei que você tivesse uma queda por mim, Aluado-" e aqui o coração de Remus parou de bater por alguns milésimos de segundo, "Mas nunca imaginei esse seu lado _obscuro_".

E o alívio que Remus sentiu ao ver Sirius começar a rir da própria piada foi tão grande que logo lá estava ele, rindo também, como nos velhos tempos.

"Sério." Disse Remus depois de alguns minutos, secando as lágrimas que tinham se formado no canto de seus olhos. "Você pode despistar James dizendo que Lily acabou de passar ou se oferecendo para fazer o dever de casa de Peter, mas a mim você não engana, Almofadinhas. Pode ir falando."

"Eu tenho chocolate aqui, em algum lugar, você sabe."

Remus fez uma careta e se debruçou na própria cama, para encarar Sirius, que estava sentado no chão enquanto analisava o mapa do maroto sem muito interesse.

"Já passou da época em que você podia me comprar com uma barra de chocolate." Afirmou Remus, com desdém.

"Quem falou em _uma_ barra?" Riu-se Sirius, traçando uma linha invisível no mapa com a ponta dos dedos. "Sobraram pelo menos cinco da minha última visitinha a Dedosdemel e... são das suas _favoritas_." Acrescentou com outro sorrisinho, erguendo o rosto e enfiando uma das mãos nos bolsos das vestes.

"Isso é golpe baixo." Acusou Remus, apoiando os braços no colchão e ficando na posição de um gato que se prepara para atacar um ratinho no soalho.

Sirius tirou uma das barras com papel dourado do bolso e colocou de volta, sorrindo sugestivamente. Remus engoliu em seco, então, com um longo e pesaroso suspiro, se levantou e caminhou até o amigo, se agachando na frente dele, até seus rostos estarem mais ou menos na mesma altura.

"É sério, Sirius." Disse, dando um soquinho de leve no ombro do outro. "Que está acontecendo? Desde que começou essa história do baile você ficou assim como se uma nuvenzinha negra tivesse estacionado em cima da sua cabeça."

Foi como se o grande balão de felicidade de Sirius tivesse sido espetado por uma agulha fazendo-o murchar até que seu sorriso desaparecesse por completo.

"É por isso eu você foi escolhido monitor, ninguém consegue te comprar." Sirius deu de ombros, soltando ar pelo nariz.

"Nem com o meu chocolate favorito. Ora, vamos, me diga logo o que você tem. Eu posso aju-" Remus engoliu em seco novamente. "_Tentar_ ajudar."

Sirius rodou os olhos e se curvou para trás, apoiando as costas contra a parede do quarto. Remus se acomodou melhor no chão, abraçando os joelhos com os braços.

"Não pode, Aluado. É que... eu não... ah, deixa para lá. É só uma bobagem sem importância. Eu vou sobreviver. Fica tranqüilo."

"Uma bobagem sem importância? Sirius-" e aqui o tom de voz de Remus voltou a ficar sério como normalmente era. "Eu o conheço desde que tínhamos onze anos e sei que quando você enfia alguma coisa na cabeça _ninguém_ consegue tirá-la. E que essas coisas que você enfia nessa sua cabeça podem até parecer 'bobagens' aos olhos dos outros, mas se é forte o suficiente para te perturbar, aposto que é o bastante para deixar de ser uma 'bobagem sem importância' para mim. Eu sou seu amigo, não sou? Por que não me dá ao menos a chance de tentar?"

E lá estava Sirius sorrindo de novo, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro daquele jeito meio largado que ele tinha quando estava contente e não sabia dizer _como_. Então, pegando Remus de surpresa, Sirius o abraçou com força e logo em seguida o largou, começando a coçar a cabeça, sem jeito.

"Eu não sei dançar." Disse então de uma vez.

Remus uniu as sobrancelhas, formando uma única linha e tentando assimilar o que Sirius acabara de lhe dizer.

"Como é que é?"

"Não me faça repetir." Resmungou Sirius rodando os olhos. "Você ouviu muito bem."

"Como assim você _não sabe _dançar?" Perguntou Remus desconfiado que Sirius pudesse estar brincando com ele. "Quero dizer, qual o problema com isso? Muitas pessoas não sabem dançar."

Foi a vez de Sirius fazer uma careta.

"Pode não ser um problema para o senhor 'monitor-certinho-nunca-beijei-ninguém-e-nem-queria-ir-ao-baile-mesmo', mas é para mim, se eu quiser levar alguém à festa, sabe?"

Remus tentou ignorar a parte do "monitor-certinho-nunca-beijei-ninguém" e concentrou-se no restante da oração, uma idéia brotando em sua cabeça.

"E você _quer _mesmo levar alguém ao baile?"

Remus esperava por uma risada sarcástica de Sirius e um _"Que pergunta idiota!"_ em resposta e por isso ficou surpreso ao ver o amigo encará-lo como se estivesse pensando no assunto pela primeira vez na vida.

"Você quer, certo? Para estar preocupado assim..." Insistiu Remus. "No mínimo, deve ter alguém em mente, não tem?"

Foi então que Sirius soltou uma risada meio forçada e o encarou com um estranho ar de incredulidade na face.

"Para ser sincero, não, Aluado. Nenhuma garota em mente."

Remus tentou não ficar feliz demais com esse comentário, forçando-se a continuar averiguando a situação e, assim, de alguma maneira, ajudar Sirius.

"Se você nem estava pensando quem levaria, por que se preocupar se sabe dançar ou não? Você vai ao baile para estar com quem você gosta e passar bons momentos com essa pessoa. Dançar é apenas uma conseqüência."

Sirius o encarou por algum tempo sem dizer nada e então se levantou de repente, puxando o amigo pela mão até que ambos estivessem de pé.

"Você está certo." Disse Sirius sorrindo como se o peso do mundo tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. "Estou me preocupando com as coisas erradas."

"Bom." Respondeu Remus hesitante, sem saber se tinha melhorado ou piorado a situação. "E agora, o que pretende fazer?"

"Bem, eu não vou mais ao baile, certo?"

Remus arregalou os olhos.

"Por que não? O problema não era não saber dançar?"

"Era, mas agora você me fez ver que não adianta ir se não houver uma razão mais importante."

"Bem," Remus hesitou, achando que talvez tivesse piorado as coisas e tentando remediar a situação. "Mas você pode ir só para se divertir com seus amigos, sabe? James e Peter vão estar lá e aposto que não vão ficar grudados nas garotas deles o tempo todo. E nós podemos nos divertir com outras pessoas também. É um baile, uma festa, não uma cerimônia ou coisa assim."

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado, mas acabou sorrindo mesmo assim.

"Eu continuo sem saber dançar, meu caro Aluado."

"Mas _eu_ sei, meu caro Almofadinhas."

Remus nunca imaginou que ser filho de uma professora de danças trouxas fosse servir para qualquer coisa além de tornozelos roxos, mas o ajudou a se aproximar de Sirius de uma maneira que ele nunca imaginaria.

As 'aulas', como Sirius chamava, começaram aquela mesma noite, no próprio dormitório, quando o mesmo Sirius duvidou da palavra de Remus. O resultado foi Remus puxando Sirius pelo braço para um tímido compasso simples pelo quarto, mas que serviu para mostrar que ele não estava brincando.

Na primeira noite, Remus se preocupou em corrigir a postura de Sirius, repetindo _"coluna reta, olhos no horizonte!"_ cada vez que o amigo errava um passo e começava a parecer muito mais interessado nos próprios sapatos do que na aula em si. E isso se provou _muito_ mais difícil de Sirius seguir do que quando Remus, tentando não corar, pediu que o amigo _gentilmente_ colocasse uma mão em sua cintura, como se ele estivesse dançando com uma menina (ao que Sirius fez um comentário muito maldoso de "quase não dá para se notar a diferença mesmo" que lhe teria valido um belo chute nas partes baixas, caso ele não tivesse sido rápido o bastante para se afastar de Remus), e tentasse conduzi-lo _sem fazer força _pelo quarto. Sirius até que aprendia rápido, e Remus precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não tocar em Sirius mais do que o estritamente necessário.

No dia seguinte, nenhum deles tocou no assunto até a hora do jantar, quando ambos concordaram que seria complicado explicar para James e Peter o que estava acontecendo caso os amigos encontrassem os dois de mãos dadas ensaiando passos de valsa no meio do quarto. Decidiram, então, que o melhor seria arranjarem outro lugar para as aulas. Afinal das contas, o baile estava às portas e já que tinham 'entrado na dança', que fosse para fazer bonito.

Naquela noite, quando Remus apareceu na Casa dos Gritos no horário combinado, Sirius já estava lá. E tinha uma surpresa.

"Veja só o que eu achei no velho arquivo do Filch." Disse o moreno com ar de triunfo, apontando para uma mesa ao canto. Sobre ela estava pousada uma antiga vitrola de cobre. Remus a encarou com um sorriso largo e, puxando sua varinha de dentro das vestes, apontou para o aparelho, que começou a tocar uma música suave, cujo ritmo foi aumentando aos poucos até ficar mais e mais empolgante.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou Sirius, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Polca." Respondeu Remus, batendo um dos pés no chão distraidamente. "É música e dança antigas, meados do século dezenove, originária da Boêmia se não me engano. Hoje existe em toda Europa e até na América, influenciou um monte de outros estilos. Minha mãe me ensinou a dançar quando eu era criança. É bem movimentada. Não sei se combina com o baile, mas eu gosto."

"Bem, se você gosta, é o bastante para mim." Disse Sirius, fazendo um floreado meneio com os braços, imitando Remus quando este o ensinara como tirar alguém para dançar 'sem parecer um trasgo com dor de dente'.

Remus reprimiu um sorriso e fingiu aceitar a oferta de Sirius, que, embora não soubesse um único passo de polca, até que não se saiu tão mal assim. Depois de meia hora, ele já quase não pisava mais nos pés de Remus e eles estavam começando a ficar sem voz de tanto rirem um do outro.

Sob vários pontos de vista, aquela situação era mais do que perfeita. Os dois sozinhos num lugar isolado onde ninguém (além de James e Peter, e James e Peter estavam muito ocupados com Lily e a tal grifinória do 4º ano) iria perturbá-los, a proximidade física devido à dança e a inebriante sensação de bem-estar que rir e se divertir causavam às pessoas. Seria perfeito, se Remus não tivesse medo de estragar tudo.

As aulas continuaram pelos dias que se seguiram. Sirius não gostou muito de valsa, mas aprendeu o bastante para disfarçar uma ou duas danças. Depois de cobrir as etapas básicas de vários estilos, Remus passou para os passos que estivera evitando até então. Aqueles que envolviam mãos apertando cinturas e nucas, jogadas bruscas de quadril e uma ou outra perna entrelaçada.

Sirius tentou ficar sério quando Remus, na última aula antes do baile, começou a lhe explicar um passo onde o homem segurava as costas da mulher com suavidade, fazendo com ela se inclinasse para trás e erguesse suavemente uma das pernas para balancear o peso do corpo. Mas foi difícil porque Remus estava usando uma vassoura para explicar o movimento. Remus não gostou nem um pouco da interrupção na forma de uma risada alta e latida e desafiou seu tão sabido aluno a mostrar _direitinho_ o que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

Colocando a vitrola para funcionar, Remus estendeu o braço para Sirius que, engolindo em seco, tomou a mão e puxou o amigo para começar a dança. Não foi preciso muito tempo para que ele errasse um movimento e quase derrubasse Remus no chão. Irritado, Remus mudou as posições e fez o movimento em Sirius com perfeição. Sirius grunhiu e inverteu os lados novamente, desta vez quase acertando o passo. Remus lhe deu um sorrisinho vitorioso, como de quem sabe que o outro precisava ser desafiado para funcionar.

Enquanto os dois se encaravam, esperando por quem daria o próximo passo, a música parecia ficar mais rápida e mais alta, como se ela refletisse os sentimentos que se passavam entre eles. Logo Sirius tinha pegado o jeito a ponto de não parecer mais tão preocupado em olhar para onde estava indo, apenas tomando cuidado para não desviar os olhos de Remus, como se esperasse por um elogio.

Remus sorria por ter Sirius perto de si, ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava por que o mundo não podia acabar naquela noite e não haver nenhum baile idiota onde Sirius obviamente dançaria daquela forma com alguma garota bem na frente dele.

E Sirius estava fazendo outra vez o movimento de apoiar as costas de Remus com uma das mãos, para que ele inclinasse o corpo, e Remus tinha jogado a cabeça para trás e segundos depois já tinha voltado para encarar Sirius, que lhe deu um sorriso largo e sincero quando, então, a música parou de repente.

A reação óbvia teria sido Remus se soltar e dar um jeito na droga da vitrola que devia ter enguiçado, mas tudo que ele conseguiu fazer foi continuar encarando Sirius, que também não parecia muito disposto a se mexer. Talvez, se a música tivesse voltado, os dois apenas teriam prosseguido com a dança, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas o silêncio continuou ali, gritando para que alguém fizesse algo para quebrá-lo.

E Remus não sabia o que fazer. Sabia o que _queria_ fazer, mas não _como_, muito menos se _deveria_. E Sirius engoliu em seco e, sem desviar os olhos de Remus, entrelaçou sua mão livre com a dele. Um bolo se formou na garganta de Remus ao sentir a palma quente do outro contra a sua e, inconscientemente, ele umedeceu seus lábios. Ou talvez tenha sido proposital. E talvez por isso a iniciativa tenha partido _dele_, porque Sirius _obviamente_ tomou aquilo como um incentivo e abaixou o rosto até que não houvesse mais espaço entre eles.

Nenhum deles planejou aquele beijo. Simplesmente aconteceu.

E, quando a música voltou a tocar, os dois se soltaram, sem saber como agir. Remus tapou a boca com uma das mãos, numa tentativa de impedir que seu coração fugisse por ela. Sirius tentou falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Em silêncio, eles acabaram deixando tudo do jeito que estava e voltaram pelo caminho que levava até o Salgueiro Lutador e, por fim, para os terrenos da escola. Nenhuma única palavra foi trocada durante todo o percurso e, quando Remus fechou as cortinas ao redor de sua cama, seu coração batia devagar, mais ou menos no compasso do final de uma polca.

O dia do baile amanheceu cheio de vozes e sons. Casais andando de mãos dadas por toda escola. Grupos de amigas trocando dicas de cabelos e roupas pelos cantos do salão comunal. Remus e Sirius evitaram olhar um para o outro. James e Peter perceberam, mas não fizeram nada além de tentar envolvê-los nos assuntos do dia. Aparentemente, vinte novos casais tinham se formado naquela semana, pelo menos doze tinham acabado e cerca de oito dos novos casais eram formados por pessoas que antes faziam parte dos doze que acabaram.

Remus viu o dia passar lento e cruel, pois ele precisou assistir a garotas e mais garotas lançando olhares sugestivos para Sirius durante toda manhã e tarde, sem falar nas mais corajosas que o abordavam sem o menor constrangimento. E Remus não sabia se ficava aliviado ou preocupado quando via cada uma dessas garotas ser dispensada instantes depois.

Era lógico que Sirius, depois de uma noite de sono, não podia ter simplesmente _esquecido_ o que acontecera na Casa dos Gritos. E era óbvio que ele estava evitando o assunto. Não que Remus tivesse ido até ele e tentado esclarecer, e não era como se eles _esperasse_ que Sirius chegasse e de livre e espontânea vontade decidisse acertar as coisas. Óbvio, realmente óbvio que os dois tinham agido sem pensar, deixado a espontaneidade grifinória tomar conta da situação, tornando-os assim, vítimas dela. E Remus, que se gabava de _sempre_ pensar antes de agir, estava preso às conseqüências do impulso que sentiu de que precisava, realmente precisava _tocar_ em Sirius, não importasse como.

Será que a amizade deles estaria arruinada depois daquilo? Será que ele e Sirius conseguiriam voltar a conversar como antes, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Provavelmente, não. Talvez eles nem voltassem a se falar, quanto mais a serem amigos. E aquele era um pensamento desolador.

Então, sem conseguir continuar encarando todas aquelas pessoas felizes porque em algumas horas estariam se espremendo no grande salão numa pista de dança e se agarrando com seu consorte, Remus saiu do castelo e se dirigiu até o Salgueiro, sem se preocupar realmente caso alguém o visse por ali. Assim que chegou ao andar de cima da Casa dos Gritos, ele correu os olhos pelo quarto que nos últimos dias tinham usado como sala de aula e, com um aceno da varinha, ligou a vitrola, que começou a tocar uma música suave e meio melancólica. Talvez ela realmente estivesse encantada para refletir seus sentimentos. Sem vontade de dançar e, na verdade, sentindo-se bobo demais para isso, Remus deixou-se cair na cama de colunas que havia no cômodo e já estava sentado nela há quase duas horas quando uma voz se sobrepôs ao som da música suave que enchia todo o quarto.

"Imaginei que você estivesse aqui."

Remus ergueu os olhos para a soleira da porta. Sirius tinha posto suas vestes de baile e pretendera os cabelos ligeiramente compridos na nuca com uma fita de seda azul. Os dois se encararam até Remus desviar os olhos, voltando-os para o colchão.

"Eu queria dizer..." Veio a voz rouca de Sirius, ainda mais alta do que a música. "Eu... eu escolhi alguém para ir ao baile comigo."

Remus sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e um gosto amargo subir pela garganta. E ele tentou parecer indiferente quando voltou a erguer a cabeça, olhando para Sirius como se aquilo não lhe importasse nem um pouco.

"Mesmo?" Perguntou, o tom desastrosamente sarcástico. "E por que você não está no baile com esse 'alguém'?"

Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior e se aproximou de Remus hesitante, como se decidisse qual era o passo correto a dar em seguida, como numa dança. Ele então se sentou na cama ao lado de Remus e tomou-lhe uma mão entre as suas. E Remus podia _sentir_ aqueles olhos cinzas fixos nos seus.

"O problema é que eu passei a tarde toda criando coragem para fazer o convite e, quando finalmente arranjei coragem, esse 'alguém' se escondeu de mim, então, você imagine, eu ainda não consegui convidá-lo. Você acha que _ele_ vai aceitar?"

E a música mudara, ficara mais alta, mais animada, _contagiante_. Remus encarou Sirius por alguns instantes. Instantes que pareceram horas. Horas silenciosas que gritavam por uma reação. E Remus viu Sirius sorrir meio sem graça, antes de vencer a curta distância que os separava, juntando seus lábios aos deles. E o que sentiu ao ter seu toque retribuído não foi surpresa ou alivio. Foi alegria.

Remus Lupin não planejou se apaixonar por Sirius Black. Simplesmente aconteceu.

* * *

_"You should see me dance the Polka,  
__You should see me cover the ground,  
__You should see my coat-tails flying,  
__As I jump my partner round;  
__When the band commences playing,  
__My feet begin to go,  
__For a rollicking romping Polka  
__Is the jolliest fun I know."  
_**(See me dance the Polka — George Grossmith) **

* * *

¹ _You should see me dance the Polka_ é o título do capítulo final do **Vol. II** da _graphic novel _**The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen **(que saiu aqui pela editora Devir com o nome de "A Liga Extraordinária"), escrita por Alan Moore e ilustrada por Kevin O'Neill. Na HQ o título faz uma referência a versão cinematográfica de 1941 de **Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde** ("O Médico e o Monstro"), onde Ingrid Bergman canta esta canção e Dr. Jekyll a cantarola antes de se transformar em Hyde. A música em si foi composta em 1887 por George Grossmith, famoso ator da época.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Fic escrita em tempo absolutamente RECORDE! Nove páginas de word com fonte verdana 10 em **QUATRO** horas. Só mesmo _puppy love_ para fazer isso comigo. xD Até que comecei meus vinte e três anos bem, né? Comentários serão bem-vindos!Aliás, para quem se interessou, mais informações sobre polca no link (basta tirar os espaços!): **http / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Polka** (em inglês) 

**Agradecimentos:** Calíope, obrigada pela linda betagem! Guta, _thanks_ por inventar os itens que me fizeram escrever a fic! Os Puppies agradecem!


End file.
